Dark love
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: The main person is Haruhi but there is a second person Shiloh she has a dark secret and will everyone find out about it there is love dark love and all types of love... but not only with the same person...some spelling errors but not much i typed quickl
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own this anime***_

It was a sunny day at ouran high school, and the host club was in music room three, entertaining all of the rich ladies from the school. And the girls totally enjoying themselves in their Tamaki's presence .

I Haruhi Fujioka was pouring cups of tea for our guests and looking around at everyone. I love being here in the host club I actually like the uniform I have to wear, I wear the guy uniform and is known as a male to all of the people in the school … well that is except the host club members I would like to keep it that way , well at least for now.

I have had around 50 requests so far and I still have 50 more to make up for the extremely expensive vase that I had broken when I first entered the host club room , but after being here for a while I got used to it. I don't exactly have feelings for any of the host club members well maybe except for one person Hikaru Hitachiin but I keep that to my self I don't know if he feels the same way about me at least not yet. 

" Haruhi, do you have the tea ready…" I look over at Tamaki and he is sitting next to a group of girls that are totally in a daze around him. I sigh and pick up the tray of tea and bring it over to him and everyone grabs a cup and thanks me I do my cute smile and the girls blush I just walk away and they all go back to chatting. I place a big piece of strawberry cake in front of Honey-Sempai and he smiles "thank you Haru-Chan" and in about two seconds he scarf's the cake down and smiles at me. I look over at the other chair and see Mori-Sempai sitting quietly he smiles at me I turn away to hold my blush and walk away.

After school as the last of the guests left I started tidying up washing all of the tables and washing dishes when I heard a sound a door opening the kitchen door and there stood a girl about 5'7 medium black hair with a pink chunk that covered her bangs she had a couple white highlights in between her hair it was an odd look for a girl in this school. She also had black eyeliner and pink and blue eye shadow with bright red lipstick and wore a black gothic dress with lace up boots her eyes were covered by sun glasses odd…

" hello , welcome to Ouran High… what is your name miss." I smiled but she didn't blush but had a straight poker face, I had a feeling that she was shy. " are you looking for someone, may I help you" I kept smiling she only sighed " is Kyoya around… I need to speak to him…" her voice had close to no emotion in it. "what is your name…" I asked wondering if I would get an answer. 

" Shiloh Abigail Frost, and you didn't answer my question…" she sounded mad but kept her voice flat. " he's in the library the one close to here he usually goes there to be alone, I could take you there if you give me a second." I tried to make small talk, "okay…" and she walked over to a counter and sat on it. 

" So, were are you from" I smile " Regina" I blinked my eyes wondering if I heard her right, " oh, yah my dad and I moved to Japan last month and im starting at this school just recently" she smirked. " so, are you liking it here so far…" I decided not to smile, " yeah its fine some nice people here so far…" she sounded pleased. I finished the last of the dishes. And we left the music room.

" here is the library" she looked at me and walked into the room. I walked away.

***Shiloh's point of view***

I look around at all of the books and down to a bunch of chairs. And see Kyoya,

" I see you've made it Shiloh, how was the flight…" Kyoya smiled.

" It was fine, thank you for the ticket…" I smiled softly and sat down next to him.

" I see you've met Haruhi, she's a nice girl I'm sure you know that she is a girl."

I smile, " yeah she seems okay I'm having my father to pay for me to be a guest at the famous host club, I wont always request you, and I would normally like to sit alone if you can reserve a table for me each time…"

" Of course, whatever you would like." Kyoya smiled. 

" Well, see you all tomorrow…" I smile and get up and leave the room, I walk down the hall and to the stairs. I see two boys very similar to each other both facing away from me. I had a feeling of what there names were Kyoya told me about them.

" Hikaru!… Kaoru!" I call from up the stairs my sunglasses covering my eyes they looked at me and to each other and back at me. I smile and jump gracefully down all of the 21 stairs not touching a single stair I land in front of them. Their mouths wide open.

" do we know you …" 

I smile. " the name is Shiloh"

They smile as well. " Kyoya must have brought you here from … Regina… that's kind of far isn't it… plus how did you jump down from all those stairs, it was cool…"

' they keep talking in unison' " speak one at a time, please" I smile. 

" we will if you take off your sunglasses plus its not even bright in here…"

I sighed deeply and took them off but keeping my eyes shut. 

" now speak one at a time" I crossed my arms annoyed.

" open your eyes then, so you can see us then we will"

I groaned and tears started to fall down my cheeks and slowly opened my eyes, they gasped.

" Y-your e-e-eyes are RED!… but how…" they said together.

I sighed " I'm a freak a vampire and nobody likes me after they find out that's why I've had to switch schools 7 times now I will have to leave again…" I bawled falling to my knees " I really don't want to have to leave this school" I sobbed, " we wont tell anyone if you can pick which on is Hikaru…"

I got up and rubbed my sore eyes, and looked at each of them carefully and put my hand on the shoulder of the twin with his bangs pulled to the right, " your Hikaru…" I smiled a fang showing. Hikaru smiled "you're right, now we will keep your secret." Hikaru smiled. " my eyes change color to my moods you will learn them after a while, it can be cool but there mostly red that's why I wear sunglasses" I smile and hug both of them they returned the hug ( awwes soo cute). 

" where are you staying by the way," Kaoru smiled not keeping his eyes off of mine I tried to ignore him. " just outside of Tokyo and in a huge house the second biggest one you guys should come over some time it will be fun." I smiled keeping my mouth shut,

they looked over and thought… " sure why not … hey if you don't mind me asking but is your dad a … vampire." Hikaru asked, I snickered " no im the only one but back home everyone was that's why my dad wanted to move to Japan for a fresh start, I love my dad would never dare to hurt him so that's why I moved with him." I yawned the sun was totally draining me I put my sunglasses back on.

" so, are you hungry and are you able to turn people to vampires if you bi.. Drink from them." Kaoru gulped , " no im not hungry, and I cant turn people into blood suckers only if they exchange blood with me but it's a painful experience and then I feel guilty after." Kaoru sighed, " well I better be off my dad will be wondering were I am, I can go out into light but I shouldn't make a habit of it I get serious headaches and I collapse its not fun I get here around 6am when the sun is going to come up so I am able to get here before sunrise and in the school just after the janitor lets me in he's kind." " Kaoru smiled and Hikaru smiled I ran off into the direction of the doors and outside.

***Haruhi's point of view***

I step inside my house that I share with my father. He's not home yet must still be at work, he is usually here in the morning we sit down for a quick breakfast and I go on my way to school. ' just in time' 

my mind flashed back to that new girl Tiffany and wondering what she wanted with Kyoya I wonder if they are a couple, and how I can get to know Shiloh better… if she will let me she acted anti-social and it really made me want to see what was on her mind. 

I continued thinking and made a quick supper sushi that I had in the fridge from before still good and pot of undon noodles with teriyaki sauce I boiled a pot of tea and set it on the table. 

Just in time my father walks in the door I have lots to tell him I plate the food and set it on the small table at our spots my dad is a transvestite and I have no problem with that, " oh Haruhi, you've made supper oh how thoughtful of you." my father sat down at his spot at the table. And we started to eat. " dad," I swallowed he looked up, " there is a new girl at our school, and she seems to be very dark and weird she wears dark clothing and where's sunglasses she doesn't seem to talk much and seems annoyed with me." I sighed, " maybe she's just tired and needs some alone time, or is very shy." my dad popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. " once you get to know her a bit more than you should invite her over some people that dress dark don't always act dark." my father has a point I will make it my goal to get to know her, maybe she will request me in the host club that's if she wants to attended. 

My father washed the dishes and I finished my homework and went to bed. 

The next day at school was long I noticed that Shiloh wasn't in class today maybe something came up, then the door opened and a cloaked figure " NEKOZAWA!" I gulped what would he want… he pointed at me and told me to talk to him in private, I sighed.

" um… have you seen my girlfriend…" Nekozawa looked around, " who is your girlfriend…" I looked at him in the eyes they looked sad. " you may know her, Shiloh Frost, she's the love of my life my dark angel and I cant seem to find her she has this dark secret and she and I cant tell anyone…" Nekozawa sighed. I felt bad for him weirdly…

Then I smiled " she should be in music room three after classes I will tell her to see you…" I smiled, " thank you Fujioka I will return the favour." Nekozawa left and I went back to class.

*** Nekozawa's****point of view***

_**I walk down the sunny hallway black cloak, black wig covering me I cant go into the sun (much) but I will do anything for Shiloh yes she may be a vampire and cannot help it. But that does not change my feeling for her I love her and I always will no matter what. I put my ear buds in and go through my ipod and find the song by AFI kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep… it's a short song but I always have it on repeat and so I can always listen to it, over and over.**_

_**I get close to my dark room in music room three and stop someone is behind me. I look behind me and smile its Shiloh my true love and she smiles a fang biting her lip and making it bleed she walks closer and not licking off the blood kisses me, the blood seeping into my mouth and going down my throat it tastes like sweet and salty and it makes me moan she deepens the heated kiss I lift her up in my arms and carry her in to the dark room closing the door behind us. **_

_**There is a single bed there and I lay her down and she smiles her red eyes glowing in the darkness I remove my cloak and keep my wig on she knows that my hair is blonde and she removes my school uniform jacket and my shirt I pull down her underwear and she smiles she keeps her dress on ( we are in school). She unzips my pants and finds my member and lays me down on top of her and the odd moan and calling of satin and sweaty we both lay down next to each other. Bodies close sleeping about 2 hours later of deep slumber the bell rings and Tamaki welcomes the girls to the host club. Shiloh leaves after replacing her underwear, kisses me goodbye and brushes her hair and leaves out of the door murmurs can be heard from my dark room.**_

*** Haruhi's point of view***

I notice that Shiloh leaves from Nekozawa's dark room, I decide to approach her but she sits down at a table alone with kyoya sitting in front of her. They talk and she drinks ( iced tea) didn't know what that was for. She must not be a tea drinker but then again she doesn't drink it Kyoya apologizes and gets up and comes back with a fancy glass with red liquid in it didn't know we sold that maybe she's a special to him like to her boyfriend.

At the end of school as everyone left for the day the host club closed Shiloh sat on a couch it seemed as she were waiting for something and she didn't seem as upset like yesterday. I noticed Kaoru and Hikaru were walking up to her sitting on the couch her in between talking quietly that sucks because I cant hear them she seems to have this dark secret and I really want to know what it is… and someday I will find out what it is…

_**So this is my first Fanfict that I have on the internet there is more coming…**_

_**And I have written lots of novels and it is really fun I use journals, thank you for reading…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I do not own this anime***_

*** Kaoru's point of view ***

As Hikaru and I sit next to Shiloh we talk noticing Haruhi standing near trying to listen, Shiloh tells us that she is in love with Nekozawa and even though he is creepy they seem like a good match. We both wonder if he is a vampire as well or is he still human something makes me have the urge to want to be like Shiloh to live forever and dress like her I have not told Hikaru or Shiloh thinking that I should keep it to my self for now.

Tomorrow is Saturday and we have the chance to visit Shiloh's house, Hikaru and I wonder if her house is like a big fancy haunted house that a vampire would live in with dark windows coffins and Victorian. The three of us plan out what we will do tomorrow Shiloh says it is okay if we can spend the night we have lots of extra guest rooms. Nicely decorated, we agreed first reason is because our mother will be out of the house at one of our other places.

We say goodbye and hug one at a time this time, we walk out of the room first Shiloh stays in the room Haruhi is still cleaning and probably will annoy the hell out of her. We stand by the door for a couple of minutes listening closely to see if they would start talking but instead of hearing Haruhi's voice we could hear Nekozawa's talking to Shiloh we left and left them alone.

*** Nekozawa's point of view***

_**As I talk to Shiloh**_,_** Haruhi leaves the room and I finally have some alone time with my dark mistress we hug and continuing the hug we start to kiss and as darkness overcomes daylight we sit on the long couch making sure the door is locked, so nobody will disturb us today Shiloh**_ _**is wearing a button up shirt black with red snap up buttons and a short to her knee shirt with red fringe on the bottom she smiles and her eyes turn red glowing in the darkness.**_

_**She removes my cloak and my black wig showing my bleach blonde hair and she pulls me down kissing me deeply I bite her bottom lip and kiss down to her chin and down to her neck nibbling gently on the side of her throat she giggles she usually does this when I play with her I sit up and unbutton her shirt exposing her black and red bra and cup her breast with one gentle hand massaging gently she shivers and a small gasp comes through her mouth her black lipstick really made me want to continue to kiss her. As I play with her she unbuttons my school jacket and a smile my pants getting tight and as she continues to take off my jacket I allow her to take off my shirt and tie, she gasps again as I continue to play with her breast under her bra. As the night continues on with most of our clothes off from each of us taking each others off, with me in my boxers and her in her underwear and bra I kiss from her neck down to her stomach making her shiver uncontrollably we have my cloak over both of us we slowly get into deep sex.**_

_**And as sunrise comes up we hurry and get our clothes back on Shiloh**_ _**and I walking into the black magic dark room and her having a change of clothes puts on a pair of black skinny pants and a black and red long sleeve shirt, and black shoes with red laces combing her messy hair and putting sunglasses on I offer a umbrella but she kindly refuses she told me the twins are picking her up at the school with one of there mothers cars of course with a driver.**_

_**She says goodbye with a kiss and a hug I give her another kiss and she runs out the door and I go back into my dark room.**_

*** Shiloh** **'s point of view***

As I was sleeping on the couch with Nekozawa and as the sun came up and I looked at the time seeing that the twins would be picking me up in 30 minutes and me rushing to get downstairs and seeing the car waiting for me with Hikaru and Kaoru standing in front of the doors of the black sunfire one of my favourite cars as a kid, I run into there arms and hug them tightly the lightly kiss me on the top of my head and we get into the car Hikaru sits next to the driver and I sit next to Kaoru in the back.

We sit quietly and I give directions to my house we go through thick tree covered areas past rice fields and to a old iron gate and down a pathway and to a very modern house that's 3 floors high, the driver parks the car and we walk up to the door and it opens and we walk inside a large pool to the side and a large open sitting area they seem amazed to see me in this kind of house.

" So, what do u think…" I smile.

" Its so cool different then we thought it would be more roomy" Kaoru smiled.

" Well we had people build it from scratch and I picked out most of the décor, would you guys like to see were you will be sleeping." I point to the stairs

The nod and we walk up the stairs and to a hallway we walk to second room on the right and I open the door were a double bed with a dresser and a large flat screen TV. mounted on the wall, and a large bookcase with plenty of old and new books the old books passed down from old vampire family members through generations almost 130 years old still in perfect condition.

" What kind of books are these." both twins ask.

" Old black magic books and books from old vampire legends from a long time ago dating back 130 years ago some are old diaries from my great, great, great, grandparents." I smiled.

" How long have you been alive." Kaoru asked.

"80 years I think time goes by slowly after a couple of years around 30 or so." I laugh.

" How old are you anyways." Hikaru asked his brother stepping on his toes telling him to behave quietly I smile.

" im 16, and been that way for along time now I get sick of it sometimes gets really boring cant go into bars and I can drive but that's it." I sighed heavily and the twins hugged me. I smiled then it hit me the smell of there sweet blood rushing through the bodies made me push them away.

"Sorry you guys that hug was a bit to long you guys smell so good." I closed my eyes I feel so hungry I need some blood quick. I grab their hands and pull them downstairs and to our large kitchen/dining room, and ask them what they would like to drink they say coke and I grab to old fashioned glass bottles of coke, and a glass bottle from the cub bored with blood in it they sip there drinks and I chug down my drink.

" What kind of blood is that…" Kaoru asks I take in a deep breath

" Cow blood it helps sometimes but its not the same as human blood." I thought I would stop.

" Okay, if you want you can always have some of our blood and you don't have to turn us into vampires, plus Kaoru seems to want to know what its like." Hikaru smiled nudging his brothers arm. " would you Kaoru cause its really not that bad plus you wont need blood in return so its not like you will loose to much blood…" I smile, Kaoru gulped wondering if I was serious or not he had been wanting this.

" Sure he will you guys go to Shiloh 's bedroom and hurry." Hikaru pushed us to the stairs I took a hold of Kaoru's trembling hand and we walked to my room the walls are painted black with red covers on my bed, Kaoru sat on my bed I sat next to him and held him close I kissed his neck and he shook and gasped loudly as I sunk my fangs into his neck he shivered and calmed down when he calmed down I stopped I smiled and he held his neck and I dug through my bedside table drawer and handed him a bandage he smiled and put it on.

We went back downstairs and met up with Hikaru both of them looked at my eyes and smiled.

" your eyes, there purple…" both of the beamed.

" yah cause I had human blood not just animal blood than-" I stopped my father called from the front door.

" Shiloh sweetheart im home h-" my father stopped when he saw my friends he smiled.

" This is Hikaru and Kaoru there friends from school they want to spend the night and I said they could." I smiled brightly.

" okay only if they are well behaved then sure." my father smiled and looked at me " what would you three like for supper…" my dad looked at all of us.

We looked at each other and back at my father " pizza… pepperoni." I smiled at the both of them and they nodded their heads. " sounds good, I will call now you three go outside in the garden, but tiffany if you feel dizzy come straight inside we don't need you to faint again from the heat." my fathers expression was serious but then he smiled.

In the garden the three of us sat in a shaded area where there were trees covering the sky so only a hint of light came through. We sat on benches that were surprisingly comfortable and long enough for us to sit with space between each of us we sat quietly and enjoyed the heat with a hint of cool wind blowing through our hair I smiled and sitting in between the two boys laid down head on Hikaru's lap and my feet on Kaoru's lap the smiled at each other ( who wouldn't want a hot vampire friend). We sat for a while and my father calling my cell telling us that supper was here and to come and eat we got up and walked to the front of the house and went inside.

Supper was quiet until my father spoke. " So, im guessing that you know that Shiloh and most of her family are-" he stopped, " Vampires, yeah we know and only us know we promised that we wont tell." Kaoru smiled, " And Kyoya knows… he's the reason that my father and I are here in the first place thanks to him now I can be close to Nekozawa, we would chat on the computer and text each other as much as we could now I can see him as much as I can, spend the odd night with him at his house its different then mine more dark and creepy but I love it…" I blushed thinking of my night with Nekozawa in music room three then my heart sank and I felt like I was going to puke. I hope that Nekozawa used protection cause I really don't want to be pregnant I ran to the bathroom upstairs with unreal speed and closed the door behind me with a loud sound that seemed to echo through the whole house I sat at the toilet dry heaving but not getting sick…

*** Haruhi's point of view***

Wondering what Shiloh and the twins are up to Nekozawa told me that the twins went to Tiffany's house I asked if he minded and he shrugged his shoulders and smiled he told me he trusted her with his whole heart and she would never turn on him she may do something stupid now and then but he doesn't care I tried asking what that stupid thing was but he just laughed and walked back into the darkness.

I sighed as I sat on my bed at home and finished the last of my homework when there was a knock on the front door, I got up and putting my books on the floor in a neat pile and walked to the front room it was a quiet Saturday getting dark soon. I opened the door and to my surprise Tamaki was standing at the front door I blinked my eyes and looked at him in disbelief " Sempai-" I stood there he smiled, with a smile I had never seen before it was a smile that would make me even fall in love with him his golden hair blonde and as radiant as the sun.

" Pease umm… come in…" I walked into the kitchen Tamaki walked into the house and closed the door quietly make close to no sound, " Haruhi…" he said in the most dreamiest voice my stomach did a somersault and I couldn't speak for a minute but when I did it only came out in a weak whisper. " Y-yes, what is it Sempai-" I couldn't finish speaking Tamaki held me close in his arms holding securely so I wouldn't leave I would've normally but my mind told me not to, he tilted my chin up to his face and smiled and kissed me forcefully but I accepted it fully allowing his warm wet tongue to explore my mouth he moaned ( thank god I brushed my teeth) and I played with his tongue with mine and he kissed me deeply not letting go of me.

Of course I really didn't want him to I felt safe in his arms like he was all mine maybe in his head he was thinking the something that I was finally his and that he wont let me leave him, he moved one hand from my lower back and put his hand lovingly playing with my hair as he continued to kiss me I encircled my arms around he neck I had to go on my tiptoes because he is taller then me most people are taller then me well not Honey-Sempai.

Tamaki pulled his face away from mine I was to stunned to breath normally but I was able to breath quickly making me feel light headed and he smiles showing his bright white teeth " Haruhi, allow me to take advantage of you just this once and if you don't like it I will stop…" Tamaki smiled kindly, was he serious I was still stunned but against my own will I agreed.

He searched his pocket and grabbed a condom had he been planning on this when he decided to come here if yes then he is cleaver very cleaver, I gulped quietly and we walked to my bed and I closed the door and locking it I don't know why but I just did. Tamaki removed his vest and showing he was only wearing a vest and taking off his shorts and wearing boxers. (O_o) _**'oh my god ' **_

I also got undressed only wearing my bra and underwear I blushed and he just smiled he put the condom on his length and massaged it a bit it stiffened up and went over top of me. It hurt at the moment but I got used to this quickly but not as quick as I wanted, this Is my first time doing this but Tamaki seems skilled has he done this before after about an hour he moaned and pushed harder in me one last time.

" Well Haruhi that's all I've finished was it okay for you, I have never done it before until now I hope I didn't hurt you…" Tamaki smiled, " No, its okay it was nice it hurt at first but after awhile it was fine, thank you Sempai I have thought of this in dreams but I never thought it would come true…" I smiled lightly, Tamaki grinned like a child that won the biggest prize at the carnival.

We both got dressed Tamaki walked to the bathroom and putting the used condom in the trash basket. I yawned and finished dressing made my bed and went to the kitchen and boiled a pot of tea and some small cookies that were on sale at the store and put about 6 on a plate and set everything on the table.

Tamaki smiled at me and sat down at the low table and I poured him a cup of jasmine tea and he grabbed a cookie took a sip of warm tea and bit in to a chocolate cookie we drank and ate in silence only the odd smile from Tamaki and the blush from me. dad came home from work and glanced at Tamaki and to me, smiled " Lets order takeout today as a celebration of me making extra money today, I have gotten a raise to day Haruhi and now we are getting closer to eating with higher priced food not the cheaper stuff that we get from the sale area."

" Tamaki, if you want you can join us for supper im sure you can use your phone to call for a ride after." my father smiled. " of course." Tamaki smiled and my dad placed our orders and we waited until the food came…


	3. Chapter 3

_***I do not own this anime***_

*** Hikaru's point of view***

My brother and I sit downstairs at Shiloh 's house after a quick swim in her indoor pool. I nudge Kaoru's arm and I tell him that we should turn in for the night. " But Hikaru im not even close to being tired." Kaoru says in a adorable voice that makes me smile, I look into his eyes and wink. He got the idea and smiles we both tell Shiloh goodnight and give her a hug. We walk upstairs and to our guest room me locking the door I urn for my brother and he seems to understand.

" Hikaru… I need you and I want you…" my brother said with a sad look that always drove me crazy.

" I know Kaoru, that's why were both here alone," I smiled.

" I fully agree its been awhile since we have made love, I know we are brothers but to be serious I could care less about what people say, if they were to find out." Kaoru smiled.

" Nobody will find out that's why we told everyone that were are going to bed, now shall we." I moved closer and held Kaoru closely, only in our swimming trunks our bodies close us kissing playing with each others hair falling on top of Kaoru on the bed continuing to kiss I really missed this the serious bond between us two brothers our taboo love for each other, Kaoru gasped as I touched his groin and he did the same to mine we moaned quietly in unison making sure that nobody could hear. We continued to kiss and play with each others body getting deeper and deeper into the steamy moment.

The night seemed to last forever I looked over to the alarm clock and gasp at the time 2am Kaoru looked over at the clock as well. We both were stunned we started around 10pm we looked at each other and smiled.

" Hikaru…" Kaoru smiled.

" Yes Kaoru…" I grinned combing my fingers through my twins hair.

" I wonder if Shiloh is asleep or if she is in bed, cause she is a vampire so maybe she goes to bed late and sleeps in when she's at home…" Kaoru said looking at the door I got up and fixed my boxers and Kaoru did the same. We were both very tired but when your in the moment like we were you almost forget about sleep. I turned of the light and we walked to the bed and pulled back the heavy covers the room might be modern but the covers and bed are extremely antique and warm. I will have to ask Shiloh how old the bed is and covers we lay down and I pull the covers over us they feel like there squishing us into the bed. After awhile it was pretty comfortable and we fell asleep soundly.

*** Shiloh****'s point of view***

Last night about 11pm I hear quiet moans from down the hall I got up out of bed by 12am and walk quietly but quickly over to the guest room were the twins were staying in. I stand by the door and hear the odd gasp and moan from the twins. My eyes are wide open with shock, I keep quiet and oddly continue to listen and it gets worse I look at my cell phone and the time is 12:50am I give up and walk just as quickly to my bedroom and crawl into bed and fall asleep I hear knocking on the door and I groan I look at the time and see its 2pm I still felt tired but I do have guests and I need to be polite and make them happy so maybe they will want to come back and maybe spend a weekend or winter break.

My door opens and two bodies jump on top of me messing my hair up and laughing. " Come on Shiloh get up were hungry what do you have that we can eat for lunch…" both brothers said together. I smiled and got out of bed and put a house coat over my negligee my black and purple one with crisscross ribbons up the back and my knee high black socks I put some slippers on I looked at the twins and they were blushing I had not tied up my house coat and they were both staring at my slender figure my skin like ivory not paper white just oddly pale they eyed my body up and down, I crossed my arms and tapped my foot they looked up and blushed even more. 

" You look so," Hikaru went wide eyed.

" Sexy, beautiful, way to good looking for your own good." Kaoru was also wide eyed.

I blushed, I really had no clue how to respond to that statement. But all I did was smile my heart pounding I calmed myself down and tied up my house coat. and we walked down the hall and downstairs.

I had the maids make a gourmet 3 course lunch and everyone enjoyed it to the fullest, after lunch the twins got a ride back home and I went back to bed.

*** Tamaki's point of view***

_I lay in my bed thinking about stuff Haruhi mostly and then my mind wanders to that new client Shiloh__Frost, she seems quiet with a dark side to her. She's different then the rest of the girls and it makes me wonder, maybe she will request me sometime she requested Kyoya first I have been told by Kyoya that she is a transfer student from Regina and she was two smart to stay there, I was also told that she was 16 and is in my class but has not been there, I'm thinking that maybe she does most of her studding and homework at home._

_I sigh and get out of bed and my cell phone starts to ring, I pick up my phone and its Kaoru is calling I answer the phone and Kaoru sounds excited telling me that Hikaru and him spent the night at Shiloh 's and she has a pool in her house and that the host club should spend a weekend at her house, Kaoru also says that there are enough bedrooms that everyone can have their own room._

_I smile, this would be a good time to get to know this mysterious girl, I say goodbye to Kaoru and put on a pair of black pants and a blue shirt and walk to my bathroom brush my messy hair this is the last day of the weekend and im going to spend it with Haruhi I yawn and flip open my cell phone and dial Haruhi's number she answers and a timer goes off._

" _Uh.. Hi Sempai.." Haruhi answers._

" _Hello, Haruhi I was wondering if you would like to go out for a early supper, maybe around 5pm I will pick you up, you wont have to wear anything fancy…" I waited._

_Then her answer surprised me " Sure Sempai, sounds fun its… 4pm now so I will get ready, around what time will you be here by." Haruhi sounds happy it made me smile._

" _I am ready now I will be at your house no later then 35 minutes I will call for a car now, see in a few minutes, bye."_

_I smile and leave my room down the hall and down the stairs, I open my cell and speed dial my drivers number and tell him that I need to be at Haruhi's house before 35 minutes and take her out for supper. Hanging up the phone in about 3 minutes a honk from a car is heard from outside and I smile brightly, and race out of the house and into the car and the car speeds off into the direction of my darling Haruhi's house and we get there before 30 minutes the driver honks the horn. _

_Commoners are outside looking at my car like it came from outer space like it was the first time they have ever seen one, I smile and I see Haruhi locking the house door and walking quickly down the stairs and my driver opening the door and Haruhi sitting beside me we hug and I pull her into a deep kiss._

" _Umm.. Were are we going to eat…" Haruhi smiles I blush and I smile._

" _I was thinking of that new sushi restaurant they seem to have some good stuff, what do you think Haruhi…" I smile_

" _Sure, that sounds good I am getting hungry." Haruhi looks out the window, she must be in deep thought._

" _So, what are you thinking about." I ask,_

_She looks at me and smiles but her smile fades. " I only have 5 more requests left and then I am out of debt then I can leave th-" my heart drops and I feel horrible she cant leave no, not yet I will find a reason for her to stay I will not let her leave not yet everyone seems to like her as a host club member and I want it to stay that way. Only if she wants to stay in the host club I hope she does._

" _are you, wanting to quit after those 5 requests." my heart started to pound my face feeling flush and trying to breath normally but it I couldn't I was truly hoping that she wants to stay in the host club she is very good at what she does and I like that even if she has to be fussed over by a bunch of girls. " Well now that you ask… yeah I would want to stay you guys are awesome. You 6 are like a true big family and me being more then a mere daughter to you now but still to the host club so they know," Haruhi looked out the window again. _

_The driver stopped outside of the small restaurant and we walked inside, we sat at a clean'ish table and a waitress came by our table and handed us a menu and I ordered a bunch of kinds of sushi and especially giant tuna sushi for Haruhi. After getting our drinks we ate our meals sharing with each other and paying the bill we went to a nearby park and sat on a bench and we talked._

" _So Haruhi, the twins are thinking that the host club members should spend a weekend at Shiloh__'s home they say its big enough and that it has an indoor pool." I smiled and Haruhi thought, "Okay if you want to but there's something strange about her, plus she is dating Nekozawa he's kind of creepy." Haruhi smiled._

" _Really, Shiloh is dating Nekozawa from that scary black magic club." I was stunned._

" _yeah, but they seem like a good match… hey have you seen Shiloh 's eyes at all." Haruhi asked, I thought to be serious I really haven't she always seems to wear sunglasses. " No, no I haven't, maybe we will see her eyes when we visit her house sometime…" I smiled._

*** Nekozawa's point of view***

_**I lay in my bed in the darkness thinking about more plans for my black magic club, maybe my sweet Shiloh**__**would like to join, but that is up to her I still want to become a vampire like her but she says to wait but I really don't want to but I will just for her, I fall asleep and wake up at the sound of the first bell of class I yawn and get out of bed and change my clothes into my uniform and putting on my cloak. And wait tell I can see Shiloh when she gets to the host club.**_

_**I go over plans with the black magic club and we talk and jot things down, but the only thing that is on my mind is Shiloh and I truly want her and urn for her at the moment and I wonder if she feels the same for me. The last bell rings for the end of the day and soon the host club will be in full swing, the doors open and I can hear Tamaki's voice greeting all of the ladies into the club.**_

_**Then I hear Shiloh and she seems to be talking with two males they must be the Hitachiin twins I bravely crack open the door an look at the one twin, I believe they call him Kaoru I look at his neck and a bandage is placed neatly I think for a moment and thinking that my sweet vampire princess had bitten them she still wears sunglasses and she is sipping on a large crystal glass of blood I sniff the air and notice that it is sheep blood she does prefer human blood she has had mine a couple of times.**_

_**Shiloh seems to enjoy talking to the twins and they seem to be mesmerized by her I wonder what they did with her at her house on Saturday and maybe part of Sunday… Kaoru seems to be in some sort of trance I will make it a goal to ask him what he thinks of Shiloh .**_

*** Kaoru's point of view***

As I look at Shiloh__I feel something strange that I have never felt before when she had drank my blood at first it hurt but after I was like a seductive mess in her arms I would of let her drink more until I felt light headed but she stopped and my heat sank lower into my ribs and she just smiled her teeth not even stained by my blood, as she reached for a bandage I hold my neck and eye up her whole body and again when she had the most sexiest night gown on it made my heart beat rapidly and a light red blush tint my cheeks as the same with my brother.

I cannot look away from this beautiful being that had and has made me feel this way never have I ever let another woman in Hikaru's and my life well maybe Haruhi but she's just a good friend. Haruhi is our toy but both Hikaru and I think that Shiloh should be our little toy maybe she will accept it more the Haruhi ever did. I wink at Hikaru and he smiles Shiloh looks confused, both Hikaru and I sit next to Shiloh and thinking together lets treat her like more then a best client/friend lets put an act on her that will for surely make her blush.

" So Shiloh,…" I smile.

".. yeah.." she soundsconfused, part of our plan.

" We want you to be our new little toy…" Hikaru smiles.

" Yeah, we have gotten bored of our last toy you know Haruhi, yeah she doesn't seem to want to play along… that's why we want you to be our cute little plaything." I smile and grab a hold of her small hand and kiss up her arm. She blushes and our goal has been successfully completed and now we will go for more.

" Yah, now we could care less about Haruhi she can have the king ( Tamaki)and we do have you… or else each other but we care about you as friends, and a tad more, you seem like fun Miss Frost and we want both of us to be the guys that you can depend on, even if you are dating Nekozawa." Hikaru smiles pecking a soft kiss on Shiloh's cheek.

Everyone seems to be watching us and I take advantage of it, we play around a bit more with Shiloh our new little play thing. The other girls seem to be looking at us very closely like we are going to go way to far for them to take it, as the bell rings the guests slowly pile out of the room and to go wait for there rids home. Haruhi starts to clean up after everyone and we say our goodbyes and leave.

*** Shiloh's point of view***

I sit on the couch and notice Haruhi washing tables I decide to say hello, I get up and walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder she half-screams and I snicker, I smile and say hello she doesn't say anything right away but she says hello as well I say that I know she is a girl and she sighs I also say that I have a dark secret that I will show her but if she tells anyone she will regret it. I show her my eyes red from only drinking animal blood, she doesn't say anything right away I am shocked but she seems like a smart girl. I say that we will be good friends and she smiles. I leave over to Nekozawa's room and Haruhi leaves after cleaning, Nekozawa and I do our normal thing. I go home after and call it a night laying in bed thinking of everyone and everything. Waiting to fall asleep the rain fully wakes me up and it starts to thunder I hate rain storms like this, but soon enough I am able to fall asleep.

**So I was able to publish 2 chapters yesterday but this one took me awhile because I was tired and the TV was making me stop thinking about what to type… so hope you like this chapter I work late tonight, Geez and hopefully I can type another chapter or half of one trying to have 6 page chapters doing good so far… okay hope you enjoy … I like my character… ;D ( its winking).**


	4. Chapter 4

_***I do not own this anime***_

*** Shiloh's point of view***

I decided today to wear a long black dress that hugged my slender body nicely with my long gothic jacket that falls to the floor and has a hood kind of like Nekozawa's. today I decided to actually go to class I am in Tamaki's and Kyoya's class and I have a good reason to not be in class my father usually comes up with the reason, I called a driver to pick me up early I could walk yah I know that it is far but when I walk I walk so fast that people and cars seem like a blur when I go past them.

I finished getting ready I grabbed a bottle of human blood that I was saving in my room in case I decided to go to class, my eyes will be purple more of a lilac not like Tamaki's. I wait out front outside it's a nice day cloudy just how I like it I put the bottle of blood in my bag, and the car pulls up my driver drives a black and purple hearse and I know its creepy but they are actually comfortable I had seats be put in so that I could sit and not have to lay down in my coffin, we speed off towards the school and make it there in enough time that I am able to get to my first class.

I sit down next to Kyoya and he smiles at me.

" Shiloh, it's a pleasure to see you in class today, by the way why did you come to class today." Kyoya said looking serious "I brought a bottle of human and I should be fine today until lunch I will need to feed…" I smiled. Kyoya smiled, " Allow me to offer myself up to you mistress," Kyoya smiles, I blushed and I agreed. " You should probably drink your drink quickly teacher will be here in 5 minutes…" Kyoya said looking at the door. I took the hint and chugged the whole bottle back, a couple of students were wondering what I was drinking and why I finally came to class, they decided to keep to themselves and thank god they did.

The teacher came in and looked at me, I took off my sunglasses and I looked in my pocket mirror and saw that eyes were purple, for now. The teacher took attendance people were wondering were Tamaki was but just as the teacher called his name Tamaki walked through the door and sat at his spot, he looked at me shocked looking into my eyes and he smiled and looked away. Class was long and dull I pretty much know everything already learned all of this stuff in all of my other schools before I had to leave each one, I got called on a lot for an answer and each time I answered correctly and people still whispering about me.

I noticed Tamaki looking at the corner of his eye like he had never seen me before, I guess today I will request him in the host club. Then he can get his chance to talk to me next time will be Haruhi, but before I dare to go to the host club I will have to feed it was nice of Kyoya to offer his, I can always count on him if im ever in a pickle.

Soon enough it was lunch time and I had to wear my sunglasses I was so hungry all of these people with all of that blood rushing through them, my head started to ache and I was pulled into a corner by Kyoya I gasped and he held me from the back. And the smell of his blood was intoxicating and I couldn't help but moan quietly. He snickered and pulled me inside a lonely room and undid the top of his shirt buttons and exposed his neck I quickly bit down and he let out a gasp and I continued he held my hips with his hands and moving them up my back and holding me tightly Kyoya is 5'9 - 5'11, and im only 5'7 so he had to bend down a bit so I could actually bite him when I have had enough then I stopped he still held me closely and started to kiss me our lips slowly getting into a deep kiss only breathing through our noses. There was a couch and he laid me down on it.

This was different for him he was well mannered but I did not expect anything like this from him, ever but I really didn't want him to stop he played with my whole body and I played with his keeping our clothes on but pretty much only 'four-play' I don't really want to get to close to Kyoya because I still have Nekozawa and I love him just as much as he loves me, the bell rings and students go on their way back to class. I get up and straighten my dress and jacket and brush my hair with my fingers tell it looks a bit better Kyoya does the same.

As classes ended the host club was open for business and I sat at a table and Tamaki sat in front of me and I smiled keeping my mouth closed we talked and Tamaki asked some questions and one that involved me wearing sunglasses I was stunned and had no clue what to say I wasn't wearing them right now but then I started to cry and my eyes changing to an aqua blue Tamaki was surprised, this is different for me I don't cry this much to have my eyes change color like this, when im happy they turn yellow and when im full they turn purple when I am sick they turn green and when im bored they turn white they can creep people out I try not to so that's why I wear sunglasses.

I smile at Tamaki my eyes turning yellow again Tamaki was surprised I ignored it and asked him questions this time, he seemed to be a nice person I was told that he was the clubs president and is known as the 'King' to everyone I guess that's okay he seems like the princely type that could melt even the darkest of hearts A.K.A. mine… of course I will not fall for him I already have enough guys that have the hots for me… Geez.. And yeah I don't really mind having a bunch of dreamy guys following me but that means the closer that I get to them the more I want there blood.

*** Haruhi's point of view***

I sigh and sit at the table with my father, thinking about the weekend we will be having at Shiloh's house this coming up long weekend, I now know her dark secret and im not going to tell anyone and she trusts me plus she knows that I'm a girl and she didn't tell anyone, I feel sorry for her because having to come to school and having to be around us humans and her being the only vampire. Must be torture, I wonder how this weekend will be the people that don't know yet are Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai and Tamaki-Sempai.

*** THAT WEEKEND***

*** nobody's point of view* ( or else everyone's )***

The weekend that the host club that were going to Shiloh's house, cars pulling up to her house and each member of the host club walking up to her house maids ( that were just hired for this one weekend.) greeted the host club members into Shiloh's massive home butlers ( also just hired.) took each person to there bedrooms that were specially picked out by Shiloh herself.

A dinner bell rang from downstairs and everyone finished unpacking their things and walked down stairs and everyone sat at the table. Shiloh walked into the room with a long velvet black dress, with a hint of glitter, and sleeves made from fish net stockings, she greeted everyone and there was a sinister laugh from around the corner and none other the Nekozawa held Shiloh from behind everyone gasped yeah most of them already knew that Shiloh was dating the black magic's president still there was a couple members that didn't know… well now they do.

" so..Shi-chan thank you for inviting us to your house this weekend." Honey-Sempai smiled and glancing over at Nekozawa and looking away. Supper was quiet on the menu was ramen noodle soup and everyone seemed to enjoy it. After supper everyone got on their swimming gear and jumped into the massive pool, and again enjoying themselves to the fullest, Shiloh and Nekozawa sat on one of couches buy the pool holding on to each other.. (so cute).

After everyone was done swimming a movie was being played about vampires… thought it would be funny from all of the blood in the movie I was getting hungry my head started to hurt, I looked at everyone and my eyes fixed on Hikaru. He looked at me and smiled I removed my sunglasses my eyes blood red. Hikaru got the hint and fallowed me upstairs to my room he sat on my bed.

*** Shiloh's point of view***

I sat down on the bed next to my friend and he tilted his head to the side and I sunk my teeth into his neck he let out a yelp and Tamaki must have been going to the washroom which is right next to my room and knocked on my door all I could think was ' CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!' I tried to finish but Tamaki opened the door and gasped looking wide eyed at me y eyes just turning purple… he walked inside against his own will and I flicked my wrist and slammed the door behind him and locking it.

I stopped drinking and I moved away Hikaru holding his neck I grabbed a bandage and placed it on his neck and he fell backwards laying on my bed.

" y-you killed him…!" Tamaki sounded shocked.

" ha, ha, ha, I wouldn't kill him I just needed blood." I forced a smile.

" oh right… and im guessing that everyone is your feeding toy, and you have them all brainwashed and their not telling me." Tamaki sounded angry.

" not all of them, well Kyoya is the person I feed from the most and Nekozawa as well…" I frowned.

" are they vampires?" Tamaki gulped.

" no I can only turn people into vampires when they want to, and we have to exchange blood it is not that easy…" I sigh.

" well do you want to turn people into vampires." Tamaki gulped.

" no not really, now Hikaru will be waking up soon and he will be hungry soon I have a bunch of munchies downstairs and everyone can have whatever they want." I smiled.

Tamaki sighed and smiled Hikaru groaned, and he sat up his stomach growled.

" im starved…" Hikaru smiled.

" then lets go downstairs and grab something to eat…" I smiled, I looked at Tamaki and he smiled as well.

The three of us went downstairs and went to the kitchen everyone fallowed and there was already piles of junk food on the counter and everyone's eyes went wide I handed Hikaru a jelly doughnut and as he ate it his color came back a bit. I smiled and grabbed a maple dip doughnut and started to munch on it Nekozawa grabbed a couple of chips and ate them, and pulling me into a kiss. Everyone was quiet, I looked over at Haruhi and noticed that she was wearing boy clothes I smiled and grabbed her arm and led her out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom.

" so this is your room…" Haruhi smiled looking at everything.

I looked at everything in my closet and searching for anything with a hint of color but most of it is just black, I found something with a bit of pink and black and handed over to Haruhi she looked confused. She walked to the bathroom and put it on she walked back in and the ballerina like dress looked gorgeous on her, she looked in the mirror and I gave her some black tights and she put them on she looked like a little doll.

We went back downstairs and everyone still pigging out on the junk food gasped at Haruhi they all stood silent, they all looked at me and back at Haruhi.

" you look so-so… beautiful Haruhi" Tamaki smiled and pulled her into a hug they kissed.

" you look so different…" Mori-Sempai smiled.

" awesome Haruhi!" both twins smiled

I looked at Hikaru and smiled he looked better and he smiled at me, I walked over to Kyoya and put an arm around his arm and he smiled, I then looked at Nekozawa and he smiled at me, by the time everyone was done eating we all went to bed some people shared a room. Like the couples even the twins… I shared a room with Nekozawa and falling asleep right away I snuggled in close to him and he smiled and fell back asleep, during the night I woke up and got out of bed I felt dizzy I walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilette and my head spinning I sat on the floor and puked in the toilette I felt a bit better I only ate one doughnut and a hand full of chips and it shouldn't bug me at the most make me feel queasy. I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash and felt a bit better and walked back to my bedroom and went back to bed and fell back to sleep.

In the morning I felt a bit better when everyone got up they came downstairs to see a table full of every breakfast food you could think of, everyone sat down and started to eat and we got dressed and went out shopping everyone had brought money I gave some extra to Haruhi because she only had a bit, we spent the whole day out I carried around an umbrella just in case it was partly cloudy and even Nekozawa came out, probably to look after me I had dressed Haruhi again this time in black and purple she looked stunning after our day of shopping we went back to my house and looked at all of our things.

We had a early supper and went swimming Haruhi bought a swim suit and I insisted that she wear it Tamaki wasn't sure if she should but I told her that there wasn't any other girls here but me and her just a bunch of guys that already know that she is a young woman and we all went swimming I didn't but I wore a swimsuit a bikini a black and red one with lace. Maid and butlers stood around the pool with towels and beverages for each of them, when they got out, my father would be back tomorrow to meet everyone he agreed to stay away for the weekend so that all of us could enjoy ourselves in peace once everyone was done in the pool and dried off we all got into our P.J 's and sat down in a large circle and I brought out a game bored that could summon my vampire ancestors the tame ones… don't need anyone to get hurt… everyone held hands and closed eyes. The room went dark and cold and whispers from people other then in the circle, I looked at everyone and they seemed freaked out.

" _Shiloh, its been awhile sweetheart, who are your friends…?" my mother smiles._

" Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, h-honey, Tamaki, Kyoya, Nekozawa,_" _everyone said.

" their my good friends mom… when did you die? Shiloh asks.

" _2 days ago… well I must go goodbye everyone….."_ my mother vanishes.

" Creepy Shi- Chan." Honey shivers.

I smile… " well lets all go to bed cars will be picking you up after lunch.." I smile.

Everyone nods and we all go to bed, I suddenly feel sick again… I look in my fridge and look at the date on my bottles of blood…6 days old, no wonder I feel sick… I get into bed and hug Nekozawa and fall asleep.

Around 1pm cars pick up the host club members . My dad and I wave goodbye.

I grab a phone and dial my dads friend. ' blood hotline' 15 bottles of blood will be delivered tonight, thank god I will go to school tomorrow.

**Yes I know its been awhile since I have started this chapter, but now I will write more. ^_^! Please review if you want too…**


End file.
